


Belong

by jamesdeandickqueen



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesdeandickqueen/pseuds/jamesdeandickqueen
Summary: „Tell me” Tan says softly, scratches his fingernails over the sensitive inside of Antoni’s thigh. His other hand keeps fucking Antoni with the large, black dildo he’s holding. It’s Antoni’s favourite, so large that Tan was afraid of hurting him with it at first, at least until he heard the sound it draws from Antoni’s pretty, kiss-swollen lips.





	Belong

„Tell me” Tan says softly, scratches his fingernails over the sensitive inside of Antoni’s thigh. His other hand keeps fucking Antoni with the large, black dildo he’s holding. It’s Antoni’s favourite, so large that Tan was afraid of hurting him with it at first, at least until he heard the sound it draws from Antoni’s pretty, kiss-swollen lips.  
The same sounds are filling the air now, slow whines, and choked breaths, the occasional deep moan, which seems to reverberate in Tan’s bones.  
“Tell me” he repeats, and pushes the dildo deeper into Antoni, watching him take it and still push back against it. It’s a constant source of amazement for Tan, how nothing ever seems to be too much for Antoni, how he always seems to want more. “You know what I want to know.”

Antoni does, even if now he bites his lip, moves his head from side to side; but Tan has asked him a dozen times or so, and he knows that he’ll get an answer one or the other way.  
“And you know that you’ll tell me at some point, so why not now?” Tan purrs, pulls the dildo out and thrusts it back again hard, letting Antoni feel the ridges, the plump head forcing him open. Yet, there is no answer, apart from a hoarse scream, Antoni’s hands gripping the headboard even harder. It’s enough to make Tan’s cock twitch in his pants, but not enough to answer the question.  
Sometimes, Tan has learnt that already, what Antoni needs is a strict hand, and so he slowly, ever so slowly, pulls the dildo free from Antoni’s ruined hole, lets it drop to the mattress.

It takes Antoni a moment or two until he realises what’s happening, but when Tan doesn’t push the dildo back into him, instead leaves him completely empty, his eyes fly open, mouth parting to let out a long-drawn whine.  
Tan just watches him, watches his hole twitching, his cock leaking precome.  
“Please, Tan, just-“, Antoni starts, his body twisting in a way that makes it almost impossible for Tan not to just give in and fuck Antoni’s brains out. “Not like that, please, I need- “  
“What do you need?” Tan asks, drags his fingernails across Antoni’s skin again.  
“You”, Antoni breathes out, hips bucking up, trying to find some friction, and _God_ , Tan will never tire of hearing that answer. “You to fuck me, please, I’ll tell you everything, I don’t care – “  
“Go on.”

By now, it’s plain cruel to continue teasing, Tan knows that, but he cannot help it. Instead of giving Antoni what he craves, he starts circling his lover’s hole with a single finger, never letting it slip inside, to remind Antoni just how much he wants this.  
And it works.  
“I – I don’t know” Antoni gasps out, trying to push into the sensation. “I was a teenager, it was – whenever I could, I’d just sneak into my room and get myself off… and at first it was just, you know, just a hand around my cock and whatever porn I could find –“  
Antoni stops, and Tan takes a moment to appreciate the picture in his head – a young Antoni, desperate for release, searching for a picture, a horribly grainy clip on the internet – then slips just the tip of his finger into Antoni, reminding him what he has to do.  
It draws a choked moan from Antoni, then, “I – I saw this – I think it was a picture, I don’t know, and this guy was fingering himself and I just knew – and I couldn’t stop after I tried it once, it was never enough until I had something, anything inside of me.”

“Anything?” Tan asks, and slips his entire finger into Antoni, just to show him his efforts are appreciated. “Not just your fingers?”  
“ _No_.” Antoni shakes his head almost violently, hips moving in synch with the slow thrusts of Tan’s hand. “Anything. The handle of a hairbrush, some old lotion bottle my mum had forgotten about, it didn’t matter, it just, it had to be _big_ and _long_ and I needed to be _full_ , God, please, Tan – “  
He sounds desperate, he sounds delicious, and Tan gives in just a little, slides a second finger inside of Antoni, feels his hole twitch around them, greedy for more.

“I’ll give you just what you need”, Tan promises, and as if to prove it, licks the tiniest stripe up Antoni’s cock, tasting sweat and precome. Antoni almost loses it, half a scream escaping his lips, while his hips snap upwards, trying to force his cock down Tan’s throat. “Just one more question. Tell me what you thought about.”  
It might be the trickiest one yet, Tan knows, but also the one he was looking forward the most, the one that makes his cock ache, leak precome. And it takes a moment for Antoni to comply, a few more useless thrusts down against Tan’s fingers, up into thin air, until he gives in.  
“About – about someone to hold me down” he gasps out, almost breathless. “Someone who’d pin me to the bed, make me beg, someone who’d fuck me so hard I couldn’t think anymore – someone who’d make it hurt, but make it feel so good, God, Tan just – just someone like you.”

And finally, it’s too much even for Tan, who prides himself on his self-control, because Antoni looks up at him, all that hunger, all that lust shining out of them, but pure adoration, maybe even love mixing with it. Just one look and it leaves Tan breathless.  
He could answer, but instead he rises to his knees, and leans down again to kiss the next word off Antoni’s lips. It’s a messy kiss, all teeth and tongues, no finesse, but it’s a perfect one too, because Antoni moans into his mouth when Tan thrusts another finger into him, almost screams when with the next thrust, Tan adds a fourth one.  
He curls them upwards when he draws them out again, letting them rub across Antoni’s prostate, although he knows that it’s not mainly about the sweetly sharp pleasure that does it for Antoni, it’s the stretch, the fullness. Still, there is something so satisfying about feeling Antoni’s cock twitch against his own stomach, staining his shirt with precome, that Tan cannot resist.

There are still moans pouring from Antoni’s mouth, and Tan swallows them all, bites at Antoni’s lips, while he sets a rhythm for his thrusts, hard and deep, just like Antoni likes it, slow enough that he’ll be able to feel every knuckle pushing into him, the pads of Tan’s fingers dragging along his inner walls.  
With every thrust, Tan can feel Antoni’s muscles spasming, and it doesn’t take long, until Antoni’s breath starts hitching that way it does when he’s close, his muscles tensing and his mouth going lax, just allowing Tan to kiss him any way he wants to.

It’ll only take one last thing, a little push to send him sailing over the edge, and although Tan wants to draw this out for the next eternity or so, Antoni doesn’t deserve it. So Tan bites along his jawline, until he finds that one spot just below it that drives Antoni crazy, sucks a mark onto his skin there, and then, just when Antoni moans almost desperately, tucks his thumb alongside the rest of his fingers, and pushes it in with them.  
There is a moment of resistance, in which Antoni’s breath almost stops, but then Tan can feel Antoni’s body relaxing around his fingers, taking them in. He doesn’t push further, not today, but he doesn’t have to.

Antoni goes perfectly still underneath him for just a moment, his whole body tensing, before he comes, his cock untouched, but his hole pulsing around all five of Tan’s fingers, pushing back against them as if trying to get even more.  
Tan gives it to him, not his whole hand, but just another inch of it pressing into Antoni, drawing a shout from the other, making him arch off the bed, clearly lost in pleasure. Through the aftershocks, Tan keeps kissing, biting at his neck, fucking him shallowly, slowly, to make Antoni really feel it, until he collapses onto the bed, clearly exhausted.

When Tan slowly pull his hand free, Antoni’ hole is used and swollen, and yet he can feel it clinging to his fingers, just like he can hear Antoni whine when he’s finally left empty. It’s an exhausted sound, though, soft and satisfied, so Tan just wipes his hand on the sheets and lays down next to Antoni, ignoring his own hard cock for now.  
“All good?”, he asks, kisses Antoni softly, then pushes his unsoiled hand through Antoni’s hair, whose eyes flutter close at the touch.  
“Yeah”, Antoni mutters, “Almost perfect.”  
“Just almost?”

Again, Antoni’s eyes open, and although he’s clearly tired, he’s looking almost mischievous; a second later, when a long-fingered hand squeezes his cock through his jeans, Tan knows why.  
It’s just pressure, hardly anything, and yet enough to make him moan.  
“Doesn’t matter”, Tan replies anyway, to the unasked question. “You’re tired. Don’t worry.”  
A moment passes, then Antoni presses closer, until he can press a tiny kiss to Tan’s lips.  
“You could still fuck my mouth”, he whispers right against them a moment later, “It’s not like I’d have to do much for that. Just lie here, let you slide your cock between my lips, use my mouth to get you off – “  
Another moan escapes Tan, before he can hold it back, and he can see the victory in Antoni’s eyes beneath the mischief, the hint of lust always simmering there.  
“Is that a yes?” Antoni asks, smirking.  
Tan shuts him up with a kiss. 

It's one of the kisses Tan likes best, slow and lazy, because Antoni is ruined like he should be, lets his mouth go lax and soft, so Tan can kiss him deeply. Antoni is often sweet in public, affectionate, but only Tan gets to see him like this, open and vulnerable and beautiful.  
He threads a hand into Antoni’s hair, not even thinking about pulling away, and feels Antoni smile against his lips; it’s always been a weak spot for his lover.

Although he was just talking about just lying there, doing nothing but take it, only a minute, maybe two pass, until there’s a hand on Tan’s hip, sliding towards his crotch until Antoni can start to undo the button, the zipper of his jeans. His fingers are clumsy, but Tan doesn’t mind that at all, especially when he can feel Antoni’s breathing quicken against his mouth. He won’t get hard again any time soon, Tan knows that, but something he knows just as well is that Antoni loves it when he fucks him still dressed.  
It’s another dominance thing, Tan supposes, because God, Antoni loves those, loves feeling powerless and owned. And Tan loves to give him just that.

The mere pressure of Antoni’s hand against his cock is maddening, and Tan kisses Antoni deeper, maybe a little more desperately, grabs a fistful of Antoni’s hair and pulls. The hint of pain makes him moan against Tan’s lips, a breathy sound that Tan drinks in, swallows down.  
Long fingers are grabbing at Tan’s cock, pushing at the fabric, and although Antoni is spent and distracted, he manages to pull Tan’s briefs down enough to get his cock out. And although it’s Tan, who feels pleasure spark low down in his abdomen, it’s Antoni whose breath hitches.

“God, can you fucking hurry up, before I have to choke myself on your cock”, Antoni mutters, only pulling away enough to have his words heard. And Tan cannot help but chuckle, place another short kiss on Antoni’s lips.  
“You say that like it’s a bad thing, love.”  
“Oh my God”, Antoni groans, finally pulls away and dramatically plops back down onto the mattress. “You’re insufferable. Come here and fuck my mouth.”

A moment later, there is half of a smirk on his lips, which are swollen and kissed red, and he looks like sex, nothing more and nothing less. Occasionally, in moments like these, Tan wonders just how this happened to him, how he ended up in bed with the most beautiful man he has ever laid eyes on, looking at him with so much trust in his eyes, so much lust. But in the end, that is not what is truly important, what is, is Antoni reaching out and pulling him closer by his belt loops.  
And Tan follows, of course, until he is straddling Antoni’s chest, the fabric of his jeans undoubtedly scratching against Antoni’s soft skin.

There is a heat in Antoni’s gaze which Tan can almost feel on his skin like a physical touch, drawing him in even further. Once more, he drags his fingers through Antoni’s hair, who looks up with him, and then, being the little minx he is, parts his lips as an invitation.  
He looks incredible, and Tan wouldn’t know what to do but take what is being offered.

“I’m going to make you pay for this”, Tan tells Antoni, whose pupils widen just a little, even while he tries to smirk, raises an eyebrow.  
And then the time for talking is over, because Antoni opens his mouth just a little bit wider, and Tan’s patience finally, _finally_ runs out. He uses the hand he still has tangled in Antoni’s hair to angle his head back just a little, exposing his neck; and Antoni, being Antoni, lets out a little, breathless sound, and allows Tan to slide his cock right in between his pretty lips.

Sometimes, when he gets to watch Antoni like this, when he gets to take the other one apart until he’s shaking, screaming, crying, Tan forgets about how aroused he is, but it only takes this to remind him again.  
Antoni’s mouth is perfectly hot and slick, his lips wrapping themselves around the shaft, allowing Tan to thrust even deeper. When they first started this, Tan always stopped before he wanted to, to allow Antoni to get used to the feeling, but they’re way past that. Antoni likes it when he chokes, when he can’t breathe, when he’s so hoarse the next morning that it takes him three tries to say good morning. Which is just perfect, because there is nothing like having Antoni’s tear-filled, lust-crazed eyes staring up at him while Tan uses his mouth.

He doesn’t go fast, just continues to thrust into Antoni’s mouth until the head of his cock hits the back of the other’s throat, then gives them both a moment to breathe. There is nothing that could compare to the first few seconds of taking Antoni like this, and Tan’s eyes close so he can just take it in.  
The heat, Antoni’s tongue pressing against the underside of his cock, the hint of warm breath hitting the skin of his abdomen, is almost enough to drive Tan crazy; what does the job is when Antoni swallows around his cock. It adds pressure, muscles massaging the head, and Tan can’t help but moan, tighten the grip he has on Antoni’s silky hair.

He can’t open his eyes yet, although he wishes he could see how Antoni looked right now, but the sensation is overwhelming, washing his sanity away with every second that passes. With his hand in Antoni’s hair, he keeps the other’s head in place so he can start to fuck him properly.  
Although he wishes he could just keep Antoni’s mouth wrapped around his cock forever, Tan pulls back until only the head is still resting on Antoni’s tongue, then pushes back into the wet heat until he can feel the muscles of Antoni’s throat contract, his breath hitch.

Again, he pulls out and fucks back into Antoni’s lax mouth, setting a pace that is neither especially hard nor fast yet, but enough to make him gasp. Every further thrust causes pleasure to tingle up his spine, white-hot sparks that seem to travel from his cock to his fingertips, the soles of his feet.  
One of Antoni’s hands slides along his clothed thigh, up until Antoni can grab his arse, pull him closer, and Tan takes it as a sign to pick up the pace.  
After all, he promised Antoni that he’d make him pay, and he absolutely intends to keep that promise.

The next thrust is harder, and although it’s impossibly difficult, Tan forces his eyes open once more, so he can watch his cock forcing open Antoni’s mouth, until he knows that it must be near impossible to breathe. Tears are making Antoni’s eyes shine, not yet spilling over, until Tan pushes into his mouth once more.  
Harder, without even giving Antoni a moment to breathe, to think, with Tan pulling his head up even more, adding an additional bit of pain, just like Antoni likes it.  
The thrust draws a muffled, desperate sound from Antoni, which Tan can feel rather than hear, vibrations around his cock, the muscles contracting around the head when Tan forces it down Antoni’s throat. Antoni blinks, and the tears spill down his cheeks; the hand on Tan’s arse clenches, trying to pull him closer.

“Fuck, Antoni.” It’s not even the added bit of friction that makes Tan moan out-loud, it’s the implication, it’s Antoni making himself choke even harder on his cock, it’s Antoni crying, spit and tears making a mess of his face and yet wanting more. “You’re doing so well, God, you’re perfect –“  
The words make Antoni’s pupils widen, his jaw relaxing a little and making the next thrust deeper still, harder, the friction enough to take Tan’s breath away for a moment or two. It’s one of the things Tan learnt first about Antoni, right after realising that he could thrust into Antoni’s mouth in their dressing room and not care about being too harsh, that a few loving words do the same to Antoni’s pleasure as a slap, a third finger shoved into his hole when he’s just not quite ready for it yet.

And it works as well now as it did the dozens of times before, Antoni’s second hand joins the first, pulling Tan closer. A curse falls from Tan’s lips, impossible to hold back, and Tan has to grip the headboard with the hand he isn’t using to grip Antoni’s hair with, just to keep himself steady.  
“God, I’m going to ruin you”, he gasps out, and Antoni moans around his cock, the vibrations enough for Tan to lose the last bit of self-control.    
There is no reason to try and keep up anything resembling a steady rhythm, so Tan doesn’t.  
With one hand, he keeps holding onto the headboard, with the other, he gives Antoni’s hair a hard pull, keeps his head where he wants it. Antoni’s eyes are glazed, his lips stretched wide around Tan’s cock, and the look on his face alone would be enough to make anyone lose their inhibitions.

He’s not sure if he fucks Antoni’s mouth that much harder, or if he is using Antoni’s hair to drag his head towards his cock at the same time as thrusting down his throat, thus doubling the force, but Tan knows that the result is messy, hard and fast and absolutely glorious.  
On his arse, Antoni’s hands are still pushing him closer, the muscles of his throat spasming around Tan’s cock as he chokes and forces himself to allow Tan to fuck him harder, deeper still.

It doesn’t take long until the friction, the heat, the pressure start to be too much to take, until the sparks of pleasure turn into a fire, consuming Tan whole. There is no warning signs, no moment to breathe, before Tan comes, spilling down Antoni’s abused throat with each brutal thrust. His second hand flies off the headboard to join the other, holding Antoni’s head steady as Tan rides out his orgasm, every thrust causing the pleasure in his lower stomach to burn brighter, brighter, until it finally starts to fade.

A moment passes, maybe two, until Tan comes back to his senses enough to pull away, collapsing onto the mattress next to Antoni, who is taking deep, gulping breaths of air. He’s a mess, saliva and tears and come smeared all over his face, and to Tan, he’s hardly ever looked more beautiful.  
Still, Tan reaches for the blanket, uses one of the corners to wipe at Antoni’s mouth, his cheeks, until the other smiles softly at him, still breathing heavily. He plucks the blanket out of Tan’s hand and finishes the job himself, then leans in and kisses Tan, just a soft little peck on his lips, and yet more than enough.

“Not too much?”, Tan asks, feeling breathless himself, and Antoni shakes his head almost immediately.  
“Absolutely not”, Antoni replies, and his voice is _ruined_ , hoarse and deeper than it should be; talking tomorrow will be absolute hell, and God, Tan _loves_ it. “A problem though.”  
Worry flares up in Tan’s chest, that little part of him which keeps telling him that one day, he’ll push it too far, he’ll really hurt this one person he loves so much, and he knows that it tints the words that fall from his lips next, before he had time to think.  
“What? What happened?”  
Antoni’s face softens at the words, because by now, he knows Tan’s worries almost as well as Tan himself, and he leaves another kiss on Tan’s lips to reassure him before he continues speaking.  
“Nothing much”, he says, then gestures down his body, to his impossibly hard, leaking cock. “Just that I really hope you’re up for round two.”  
Tan doesn’t even answer, just hits him with a pillow.


End file.
